


Don Juan- Parts 1 and 2

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Juan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don Juan- Parts 1 and 2

Don Juan- part 1  
Chris Keller is a sexy beast.

 

Don Juan- part 2  
This song was made for Chris. 

 

Music: Do You love Me  
Artist: Nick Cave


End file.
